HiGuOh!
by Jawshy
Summary: Higurashi storyline with Yu-Gi-Oh characters, a bunch of oneshots for selected Higurashi scenes. Includes some very crazy pairings. Uses Season 0 chars with a few normal YGO chars. R&R, no flames, Rated M for gore.
1. Onikakushihen Killing

_**Disclaimer**__: If Higurashi or YGO was mine, Honda would have a much better haircut and Keiichi would be making out with Mion every episode._

_This is just basically a bunch of oneshots of my favourite scenes in Higurashi with the YGO characters instead of the Higurashi characters and maybe a few twists, do enjoy. My friend, Moon-sama is making the Higurashi characters in YGO version. This is YGO's Season 0 with added Marik and Ishizu, and Higurashi's normal cast. Imagine all of the YGO characters are the same age as the Higurashi characters that they're assigned to._

I woke up and there was a dreaded pain in my head. What the hell just happened? Did I really get knocked out by those strange men chasing after me? And-

_"Anzu-chan, you're awake!"_

Huh? Who's talking?...  
I opened my eyes and saw a tanned face with brown hair, then I quickly realized it was... Honda-kun. Oh no. He's going to kill me, isn't he? Crap... what can I do?

"Who's awake?" Another male voice asked from the door.

I looked over to the direction and it was Jounouchi... Two in one, what am I going to do?

I quickly sat up and rubbed the back of my head... it was fine? No blood? No wounds?

"Are you okay, Anzu?" Jounouchi asked me. I simply nodded my head, they seemed to be acting normal, I didn't dare to aggravate them, it'll just lead them to kill me. I had to get out of there, and fast, or else I'd be a goner.

"We noticed you weren't in school today, Anzu-chan. Honda-kun thinks you're still ill, so answer me, are you still ill, ill?" Honda asked in his usual cheery voice. Was this an act? I don't know. All I knew was that my friends were going to murder me very soon if I don't form a plan.

I could always run out of the door, but Honda and Jounouchi are quite fast, I'd easily get caught. There's also the choice of the window, but I'd end up injuring myself and wouldn't be able to run. I could just distract them, but how? Ah crap... well, I guess I better answer his question.

"Yes, I'm still ill. I don't know what's wrong with me, I may need a few more days off."

"Oh, I see, that's a shame..." Honda responded sadly. I'm not sure if Honda was acting, he was the one always following me, I still remember the night that he repeated 'I'm sorry' in the rain to me when I was on the phone with Detective Uisho...

_

* * *

Flashback_

_It was raining heavily outside, Detective Uisho was on the phone to me..._

_It had only just started to rain, but it was getting really cold, so I decided to go over to my window. No one was out there, or at least I didn't think... until I saw Honda._

_He was outside, with the food he brought me. He was saying something, but I didn't know what it was._

"Anzu, are you still there?" _I heard from Uisho on the phone, but I had no interest in talking right now..._

_"What is he saying?" I pondered, paying close attention to his lips._

_"Huh? What are you talking about, Anzu?"_

_I squinted and managed to read his lips... was he- was he saying?..._

_"I'm... sorry?" I thought outloud._

_"Huh? Sorry for what?"_

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_He just stood in the rain, repeating it. Over. And over. And over..._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Why did he do that? What was he apologizing for? Trying to kill me? I'm not sure...

"Anyway, Coach will be over soon to check you out..." I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Jounouchi. Coach? Who's this 'Coach'?

"Yeah, then you can get all better, Anzu-chan!"

I looked over at Honda again. How would this 'Coach' guy make me get better? What was he talking about? This is all too suspicious, maybe they are going to kill me... I'm not sure yet. I can't make assumptions just yet. Can I?

"Well, while we're waiting, shouldn't we get your punishment game over with?" I heard Jounouchi say.

"Punishment? For what?"

"For missing school today... You know the rules, right?" Honda answered in an eerie tone. Oh no.

I looked over to Jounouchi and saw him routing in his back pocket. What was he looking for? Honda got up and came behind me. Wh-what are they going to do? This is just great! Perfect! I'm in such a vulnerable position now!

Finally, Jounouchi got what he was looking for out of his backpocket. Suddenly my eyes turned into dinner plates and my pupils got smaller. Is that what I think it is? A-a...

**A needle?**

I started to move but couldn't, and I realized Honda was holding my arms from behind! Oh shit! What can I do now? These bastards are going to inject whatever that is into me!

I started squirming, but his muscles were just too strong for me and his hold was secure. I couldn't do anything to prevent this!

"Now hold still."

I looked up into Jounouchi's eyes, they were... c-c-cat-like! His eyes were like they were piercing my damn soul! I wanted to look away, but I couldn't urge myself too, I was in too much fear and stopped squirming because of this. He pushed the needle up and it squirted... What was in that thing?

Suddenly I felt a firm hand placed on my wrist and felt it being pulled away from me...

"Jou-Jounouchi... Don't do this!" I yelled, but he completely blanked me and started to edge the needle closer to my arm.

"Jounouchi! DON'T! S-Stop!" He edged it closer, and closer. I could feel my heartbeat picking up faster and faster, there was nothing I could do to stop this...

"No... STOP!" I screamed at him. I suddenly started to have flashbacks of previous events. Marik, Ishizu, Uisho, Honda, Jounouchi, Yuugi, and Seto all came into my mind, one after another... Then the dam murder, Marik and Ishizu's murders... And finally I snapped.

Honda released his grip a tiny bit just as the needle was close to my arm... bad move. I took advantage of this and immediately got out of the grip. Jounouchi was stunned when he realized what happened. I ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the bat... Miho's bat...

"This is for Miho." I mumbled under my breath and ran at Honda and Jounouchi. Honda was quick to respond and dodged me, and Jounouchi soon after. Honda got up quick and helped Jounouchi up.

I ran at them full force and hit Jounouchi's leg with the bat and heard a satisfying crack. Honda was quick to respond and threw me on the floor away from them, and he picked Jounouchi up, and he ran to the door, quick to open it, however I was quick to get up, and I ran at them, swinging the bat. They had just dodged me as I swung at them, leaving a hole on the opposite wall in the hall. Damn those males, they were faster and stronger than me, how could I kill them?

Right now I was getting quite pissed off, Honda was already at the top of the stairs... Maybe this was my chance? I ran at them and pushed Honda down the stairs, he tumbled, but somehow managed to prevent Jounouchi from getting hurt by making sure he landed safely, on Honda.

By now they were a crumpled heap on the floor, perfect! I could easily kill them now!

I immediately ran down, seeing clear tears in Honda and Jounouchi's eyes, but I knew they were fake. They obviously wanted to kill me, look at them! They had evil stares... looking at me with... where'd their cat eyes go? Oh well, they still need to die! Haha! I'll kill them!

Jounouchi was quick to react at me running at him and Honda, and tried getting up, but failed because of his injured leg. However, Honda saw this and got up himself. He threw a nearby plant at me, which knocked me completely off guard. By the time I had recovered, they were already rushing off. Damnit, they're fast!

"You can run but you can't hide, boys!" I shouted, quite blood thirsty to kill them. I ran around the corner, and then felt something hit me, and fell over from the impact. That's more like it, put up a battle!

I looked up, expecting one of them to be there ready to fight, but no one was there... I hope they haven't escaped! I turned around and spotted them, whispering things to eachother. This reminded me of... no, it doesn't. They need to die.

I picked up my bat and charged at them, and swung down. I heard a sickening crunch, I got one of them! I then hit down again and heard another crunch. I looked down to see what I had done, Honda had blood spilling out of his head, while Jounouchi's arm was broken. Success! I just need to kill them here!

"Stop! Don't do this, Anzu!" I heard Jounouchi say.

"And why not? After all this time you've been planning and plotting against me! Wanting to kill me!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, you just TRIED with your pathetic needle!"

He routed in his pocket and pulled out a black marker.

"Wh-What?" I looked shocked... Was it really just a black marker? A normal punishment game? Were they just acting n-normally? How could this- No. No, lies! LIES!

"LIAR! You left the needle in the room, I KNOW YOU DID!" I screamed and continued to beat Jounouchi. Jounouchi looked at Honda and simply said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect us or save her..." Sickening crunches and cracks were heard, blood splattered everywhere, I then proceeded with Honda, and it was the exact same income. They were dead... they were finally dead! I'm now safe!

I looked down at them... they both had tears in their eyes, Jounouchi was against the wall with Honda leaning his bloodied head on his shoulder, both had lifeless eyes and Jounouchi had his hand placed on Honda's arm. It would of looked like he was squeezing it, for re-assurance, if he wasn't _dead. _Their final moments were sickening, they both knew they were going to die, but they somehow tried to reassure eachother that it would be okay. Like the best friends they were... But now that friendship doesn't exist, because they're now _**dead.**_

_..._

_...**dead**..._

_..._

...Oh my God... Wh-what have I done? To my friends? How could I do this? I'm a monster!

I looked down at my bloodied hands, I couldn't recognize myself... I immediately screamed in anger, at myself, at my sin, at how wrong I was... I knelt down and looked at them both.

"I'm sorry."

I heard the doorbell... no... 'Coach' was here. I had to get out of here, go anywhere, just... away from here. I felt the need to kill myself, but no, I didn't even need that, I would live and suffer the guilt, suffer prison. But for now, I needed to run. I got up, and ran to the backdoor. Time to leave before I get killed by 'Coach'...

* * *

_**Jounouchi:**__ HA! You got killed by a GIRL!  
__**Honda:**__ But so did you!  
__**Anzu: **__If you both don't shut up, I'll kill you again!_

_**A/N: **__*AHEM* So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Leave a review telling me your opinion! Yes, I realize Anzu's a girl, and playing Keiichi, and Jounouchi and Honda are guys, and playing Mion and Rena, but me and Moon-sama decided to make most of the characters have a gender swap, due to lack of each gender in each anime. Thank you for reading._


	2. You Guys Aren't My Friends

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own YGO or Higurashi, because last time I checked, I wasn't a billionaire._

_This chapter will be the scene where Keiichi claims that Mion isn't his friend. There will be twists so Jounouchi lives up to his actual character. It will be from Jounouchi's POV instead of Anzu's. This is because I wanted a bit of a challenge, so I decided to do it the other way around. R&R as usual, no flames, please. Constructive criticism appreciated._

I saw Honda in front of me, he seemed a bit dazed about something, lost in thought. I don't know what was wrong with him. In front of him, I saw Anzu, practicing 'swings' for some stupid game, that I knew was a cover up. She needed help...

Instead of greeting Anzu, Honda walked straight inside the school. I wonder what was wrong with him? We've been friends for over a year, I guess I could ask him later. We were working on trying to get Anzu... back to normal, so it couldn't hurt talking to him about it. Maybe something happened last night, I'm worried for him. I don't want Anzu to do anything stupid to Honda.

I looked over at Anzu, she was looking at Honda, but her look wasn't a friendly one. She looked quite hostile. Something definetely happened last night, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Anzu has been acting so strange these past few days. She hasn't been to club, she's even missed school a few times. She keeps making excuses up. Claiming she has to practice for the 'team'. We all knew she was lying, but why? Seto has been upset, because Anzu has been using Miho's bat... I can understand that Seto would feel upset, that was his big sister's bat, before she disappeared.

That's another thing. Anzu has been acting exactly like Miho, just before she disappeared. I'm very concerned for her, what if she goes missing? I need to help her, try to get her to see sense and stop this stupidity... but how?

"Anzu," I started, trying to sound a bit happy, hoping she'd look over. She directed her attention off Honda and looked straight at me, there was... no emotion in her eyes, "morning!"

She blanked me and started swinging the bat again. That damned bat. I wish I could just take it off her... but I can't, I'd be putting myself in danger, she's obviously not stable and could do anything.

I tried to get her attention again, "Wow, you're really into baseball, so am I! If you wanna show your 'masculine' side a bit more, we can always practice sometime?"

_"Leave me alone." _

... Leave her alone?

_"I can't concentrate."_

C-concentrate?

"Put that down! It's bugging me!" I yelled. _She's not gonna piss me off and get away with it so easily._

"How come?" She asked, confused. _She damn well knows why, I'm trying to talk to her, and she's just blanking me out!_

"Just stop practicing, please..."

"What do you mean? I did stop, didn't I?" She asked, trying to act dumb. Ugh.

"Yeah, yeah... I don't want you doing that anymore, okay?" Which was the truth, I just wanted her to be back to normal, and stop doing what Miho did...

_"Why not?" _I could tell she was getting annoyed at me, but I didn't care. I needed to get a point across. "It's not like I'm _bothering_ anyone..."

"But you are!"

"What are you talking about? Just who am I bothering?"

"That's not even your bat!" She's starting to piss me off. _Can't she tell that Seto's been bothered about this, and everyone else, or is she just that ignorant?_

"So? Someone left it behind, but she moved away." _'Moved away'..._

"You know, it doesn't even make any sense, why would her little brother stay here, while she moved out?" _What? How did she know that?_

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Miho... Seto's sister, right? She was spirited away from the demon, wasn't she?" _Wow... who told him this?_ "From what I heard, Miho used to swing this bat as well. Right about the time he went missing... What, do you think this is a sign that I too have been cursed by Oyashiro?"

"Will you shut up?" I yelled. _That's enough! I'm not hearing anymore of this!_ "Listen, this scares everyone. If you're doing this just because you think it's funny, then stop pretending to be Miho!"

She slammed the bat on the ground

"No, you listen. I don't know anything about Miho because no one will tell me the truth about it!" _... She's right._

"We weren't being like that to upset you..."

"Because you thought the truth might scare me? So you thought it was better to keep me in the dark on this?" _What? No!_

"No! That wasn't our intention!"

"Remember when I asked you if something happened at the construction site?" Yes... "And you said no, even thought someone was chopped into little bits there? You planned on lying to me!"

My eyes went wide... _no... We were just trying to protect her..._ "Sorry... I didn't mean to."

"If someone lies to you, they aren't really your friend, are they? Are they? Seems pretty clear that you guys aren't my friends!"

"But... Anzu, that's not true! That's a lie!"

"Oh yeah? How about the food you guys sent me? That was really nice of you. Yeah, I like food that makes me bleed!"_ ... I get that she didn't like it, but did she have to be a bitch about it?_ "So tell me, who did it? You, or Honda?"

"You thought you could easily get rid of me, but you guys were wrong! I don't know anything about Miho, but you're not getting rid of me, like you did with her!" _Huh? Wha-_

"Yeah that's right, I know about you and your dealings with the four men of that construction site, and I know about the fights you get into, but you thought you could hide that from me, didn't you?" _She's gone over the top... she's been researching our history? Why? She must really think something's wrong with us!_

"How do you... even... know that?"

"Let's go. Being late for class is for morons." _Okay, now I'm pissed._

"What the hell? Why are you being such a bitch? I understand you're mad, but seriously?"

She just blanked me out... _Where could she of gotten this fro- Aha! That's right! Bakura saw him with that stupid Uisho!_

"I get it now... I know who told you everything. It was him, wasn't it? Ugh. I can't believe this is happening, why do you trust Uisho over me and Honda? Why? Why can't you just trust us? What have we done for you to act like this?"

"Who are you talking about?..."

What? She doesn't know who I'm talking about? Did she just blank me completely and think I said something else?... Or what? Whatever. I'm avoiding her today completely.

I'll discuss this with Honda later. I hope Honda tells me about last night, I really do. Then maybe it'll lead me to figuring out why she just said all of that to me. How dare she say that to me, we're supposed to be friends and she doesn't even see that! After all of the crap with being welcoming, and letting her into our club!

How come Uisho has been talking to her in the first place? This is all so stupid! I thought Hinamizawa was through all the crap, and now this happens with Anzu. Next thing you know, she'll be missing! I really hope this is just some kind of sick joke.

* * *

Later on, at lunch.

"Honda, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked, needing to know what happened last night. He gave me a sad look, knowing exactly what it was I wanted to talk to him about.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few." He said smoothly, trying to not act suspiciously.

"I think Sensei wants to see me too, so I'll be back soon!" I also said, making sure that they believed our lies. We went into the boy's restroom to talk where we were sure Anzu wouldn't come.

"So, tell me... What happened last night?" I started, hoping to get a straight answer. Honda looked me in the eyes and had trouble coming out with any words.

_... Crap, something really bad must of happened._

"W-well... Um... I went over, with a bento of food, because I-I saw her looking for ramen at the supermarket, so I assumed she had no food..." He trailed on, damn he's gonna break down isn't he? "... S-So I went to her house, and rung the doorbell, and she came to the door. She started with lying, saying that her mom was cooking, so I told her that I saw her at the supermarket buying ramen, so she couldn't be..." He stopped for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts.

"So, what happened next?" I asked.

"Well... she started getting nervous, so I asked if I should go home. I got no reply. So I reached through the gap in the door and touched the chain, rattling it a bit, to show her that I wanted to cook for her..." Oh no, please don't tell m- "So then she screamed at me, telling me to go home, and trapped my fingers in the door, I think I broke them. I felt like I did something wrong... a-and after I freed my fingers, I stood back, and looked up at her window. I just continued saying sorry, until she'd understand, that I was sorry for whatever I did..."

"Let me see your fingers." I asked, and he held up his hand. His fingers had red marks on them, he could barely move them. I sighed. "You need to see Sensei about that, say you got them trapped in the door by accident or something."

"I-I can't... I just... I d-" His voice started to break, here come the tears... Poor guy. "I-I... I'm sorry Jou... That you have to see me i-in this... state."

"It's okay, Honda. I know how you feel. This is a hard time for all of us." I went over to him and gave him a hug. He needed it, he was my best friend after all. Best friends do this sort of things when they're upset. I felt the need to crack a joke to lighten the mood, but I knew it wouldn't work, Honda was obviously having a bit of a breakdown right now, he feels he can't do anything to save Anzu from 'Oyashiro-sama's curse'.

"Dude, stop crying, you're gonna make me cry in a minute." I said, trying to get him to stop, but it wouldn't work. All I could do was stand there and somehow comfort him by putting an arm around him. We stayed there for about 5 minutes until he finally recovered.

"Are you okay now, Honda?" I asked, still quite concerned for his state.

"Yeah... I think so. Hey, thanks man, for being there for me."

"No soppy stuff now!" I warned in a playful tone, he looked up at me and smiled. "Well, let's get back to the classroom before people start to wonder if we've gone off making out or something."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen, our masculinity would be ruined!"

Even though Anzu wasn't herself anymore, I knew I'd always have Honda to talk to, and rely on, as my best friend. I mean sure, most guys wouldn't confine in their best friends like we do, but screw it. Those guys probably didn't know what it was like to have a best friend in the first place.

* * *

_**Jounouchi: **__No killing? Good! Wait, why isn't this in chronological order? D:__**  
Honda: **__Why the HELL did you make me cry? -_-__**  
Anzu: **__And why am I the bad guy? ._.  
__**A/N: **__Oh shut up, and stop complaining. Anyway, sorry if it was soppy in the last scene, it was NOT intended to be yaoi, it was intended to be a simple comfort scene, but if there are any fangirls out there, you can think what you want. XD I know it seems like Honda is getting a bit too emotional, but this is a Higurashi fanfic, there needs to be emotional scenes!_


End file.
